Black Diamond
by One-Sora22
Summary: Asami discovers a little plastic piercing through his lover's skin, right above Akihito's navel.


Black Diamond

Loud moans resonated in the secret room, along with clattering sounds of handcuffs hitting against the bed headrest. Akihito struggled with his restraints, pulling on the chains tying his arms high above his head. His breath hitched and his body shivered as he watched the head in between his legs bob up and down. Feeling the familiar tension build up in his stomach, Akihito's leg twitched, tugging on the restraints on his ankles, chained to the two sides of the bed posts and keeping his legs open wide. He tossed his head back and his back arched as he loudly released into his lover's talented mouth.

Asami continued to suck the photographer dry and pulled away with a loud pop. The crimelord smirked at his dazing young lover, and pressed a kiss to the softened cock. "Weak already kitten?"

Hazel eyes met his in a fiery glare, Asami chuckled before kissing his way up the photographer's inner thigh, groin, and pausing at the sight of something that wasn't there before. The crimelord used his finger to tug gently on the plastic tiny twig piercing through his lover's body, and heard a soft groan. His eyebrow raised in question at the photographer.

"…It's a belly piercing."

"I can tell." Asami replied nonchalantly to the apparent declaration. He tugged at the plastic retainer again, "Since when did you have a belly piercing?"

Surprise laced over Akihito's face, the photographer strained his neck and hazel eyes looked into golden ones as much as his restraints allowed him to, "… Um, since high school? I just never really wore the jewelry since I became a crime photographer, but only retainers once in a while to keep the hole from closing…"

This time, Asami blinked in surprise. He knew Akihito had ear piercings, and had noticed before that there was a tiny dot above the photographer's belly button, but he had passed it on and never really thought the possibility of it being a belly piercing. The crimelord pondered on the thought for a while and hummed in acknowledgement.

"Huh? Asami?" Sudden coldness touched entrance and before Akihito could react, two long finger slipped into him, causing him to moan, head dropping back onto the mattress.

Belly piercing or not, that could be for later. Asami had no intention on stopping what they were doing.

A week later, Akihito sat on the couch with a can of soda in hand, wearing tank top and his boxer briefs, hair slightly damp from shower. Dinner was prepared and set on the dining table with covers to keep them warm. Asami said he would be home early tonight so they could eat dinner together. He glanced over at the clock and thought about reheating the dishes when he heard the front door open.

The photographer jumped up and walked over to the doorway to greet his lover. "Welcome home."

Asami took off his shoes and nodded in reply before pressing a chaste kiss on Akihito's mouth and handing the young photographer his suitcase.

Akihito followed the crimelord into their master bedroom as the older men took off his suit jacket and tie, "I made dinner already but they may be cold, just let me reheat them first."

With that, Akihito put down the suitcase onto the bed and went to reheat the food while his lover showered. By the time the photographer set the hot food onto the table, Asami emerged into the living room in sweat pants and a black tank top. The couple ate in comfortable chatter, mostly Akihito talking about his day and complaining about Mitarai stealing his jobs.

Akihito was cleaning the dishes when Asami went back into the bedroom only to return with a small paper bag in hand.

"Akihito." Deep baritone called, and the photographer turned off the water, wiping his hands dry.

He turned to face his lover fully, "What?"

Asami raised the paper bag to his eye-level, "Put it on."

The paper bag seemed to small to be containing any proper clothing, and hazel eyes scanned through it skeptically. "What is in it?"

The older man didn't reply, but instead shoved the bag into Akihito's hands and raised his chin in command for the young man to listen.

Akihito clicked his tongue but nevertheless curiously put the bag onto the kitchen counter and proceeded to open it. Asami, however, didn't stay and left the kitchen.

A black velvet box was inside the paper bag, Akihito took it out and opened it to reveal two pairs of earrings and a belly piercing, all in shining white gold and studded with black diamond. His jaw dropped in awe and surprise at the present, an alerting money sign popping inside his head as well as a whole train of muddled thoughts.

 _These look gorgeous! And expensive! Holy shit how much are these? What does this mean? Does this mean anything? He has never bought me jewelry before even though he knew about my ear piercings. Does it mean something if I put them on?_

Akihito shook his head free of the whole bunch of questions plaguing his mind. He stared at the jewelry for a good few seconds before picking them out of the box and started to put them on. One earring on his right ear lobe, two on his left ear lobe, and one on his left helix (outer ear shell). Akihito then lifted his tank top and took out the retainer before carefully slipping on the black diamond studded belly piercing.

Instead of heading to the living room where Asami probably is, Akihito stealthily and quickly raced to their bedroom. He lifted his tank top to reveal his belly button in front of the full body mirror and blushed. It's weird and unexplainable, but it somehow feels like the jewelries are Asami's branding on him.

"You have them on?" Akihito jumped in surprise and immediately dropped the hem of his tank top.

He listened to the footsteps of his lover, and then the sound of the older man sitting on the bed.

"Come on, turn around, let me see them." Asami was not demanding something ridiculously embarrassing like he had done so before, but Akihito was blushing profoundly.

A few moments passed and then the photographer slowly rotated on his feet and walked towards his waiting lover. He halted to a stop standing in between the crimelord's two legs, head hanging low. Not that this hid him from golden eyes as Asami was sitting while he was standing so the older man has a clear view of his face.

"Hmmm…" A hand reached out to caress his left ear, and then it lowered to the hem of his tank top, slipping inside the shirt and lifting it up, both pair of eyes following the movement.

As soon as the belly piercing was revealed to golden eyes, Asami groaned in appreciation, "It contrasts well with your skin."

The crimelord looked up at him, "Do you like it?"

Akihito looked away shyly, "I-it looks pretty…"

His lover hummed in agreement and leaned in to kiss his belly button. The older man was not about to explain the presents and Akihito did not ask too. He allowed Asami to free him of his clothes and climbed on top of the older's man lap, lips melting together in a passionate exchange.

As Asami pummeled into Akihito's pliant body, drowning them both in pleasure, Asami bit down gently on Akihito's right earlobe and tugged. His hot tongue licked the piercing in his mouth, and then reached higher to thrust into Akihito's inner ear shell. Rough thumb rubbed against the photographer's belly button, nudging the piercing as Akihito's body moved to Asami's every hard thrust. Throughout the night, Asami left countless marks on Akihito's body. Akihito did not need words to know why Asami bought him the jewelries, he had a hint of an idea anyway.


End file.
